Naruto the Half fox demon
by Gaara'sbutterfly
Summary: crossover of Naruto and Inuyasha I think full summary/pairings inside rated T to be sure
1. Prologue

Hey guys for all my readers that have me on their author list and are waiting for an update on "Ino's pokemon Adventure" will have to wait cuz I have a writhers block sorry, anyways this is my first NaruHina fic, is a change in pace since most of my Naruto fanfics have been mainly GaaIno, is time for a change in pace

Full Summari:Hyuuga Hinata was a regular girl until her 15 birthday when she got pulled inside a well by a mystrious thing only to find herself in the past and with a jewel the Shiko no Tama inside her body, and meet the half-fox demon Naruto, and encounters other demons who want the jewel, when trying to stop a demon from getting the jewel Hinata shoots the demon with an arrow, and exidentally shatter the jewel, now Naruto and Hinata have to look for the shards, make allies, and defeat Orochimaru who is also after the Shiko no Tama, can Hinata do all of this and still be a regular middle school student?

Pairings: NaruHinaKiba, HinaNaruOC GaaIno maybe SasuSaku

* * *

Prologue

It was a nice day in a small village, but people where running on this nice day they where being chased by Naruto the half-fox demon, he attacked the village because he was after the sacred jewel who had the power to make demons stronger, and Naruto has a half demon wanted to become a full fleshed demon

"run every one is Naruto!!!!" men where yelling as the blonde boy ran threw the village

The villagers tried attacking him with arrows, but he broke them with his claws, Naruto finally reached the place where the jewel was, he graved it, villagers came inside to try and stop him, he looked at them with a smirk on his face, near him there where torches that he graved, and threw at them, the men ran away from the flames but the place was on fire, Naruto managed to run away but as he ran he got hit by an arrow, he dropped the jewel and looked at the person who shoot him

"H-Hanako" he said staring at the girl with long blue hair as he slipped into unconsciousness

The girl who shoot him Hanako, she was all covered in blood, she fell to the ground and grabbed the jewel

"sister!!!" a young girl came running towards the injured priestess "your hurt"

"Kohana" she said as she handed the jewel to her little sister "burn the jewel with me so it won't fall in the hands of evil" and with that Hanako died, her body was burn with the jewel along with her

****500 (or more) years later*****

On a bright morning on a modern city in Japan was a girl with lilac eyes, and long blue hair she was looking at a key chain

"grandpa what is this supposed to be on the key chain?" the girl asked looking it

"that my dear Hinata is supposed to be a replica of the Shiko no Tama a jewel said to be-" the old man said before noticing the young girl playing with the cat "Hinata are you listening to me!!"

"y-yes grandpa" Hinata said then quickly changed the subject "grandpa don't forget tomorrow is my birthday!!!" she said

"of course I didn't forget I already have a gift for you" he said handing her a box

"oh really thank grandpa" she said opening the box, she looked freaked out when she saw the hand in it

"it's a really old thing , is a mummified demon hand" he said

"here Neko" Hinata said as she handed the hand to her cat

"Hinata that thing has a history" her grandfather said as he saw the cat chew on the hand

Hinata sighed '_this this is this, that thing is that everything here has a history, the bones eaters well, the five-hundred year old tree grandpa is always telling stories about them I never paied attention to any of them, I never thougth of them to be of any importance, until the day of my 15__th__ birthday' _

Hinata ran outside her house "bye mom, dad, grandpa I'm going to school" she yelled as she ran, then she saw her little sister Hanabi "what is it Hanabi?" Hinata said looking at her sister

"I can't find Neko" she said looking inside the place where the so called Bone Eaters well was, "there's something there!!" Hanabi flinched when she heard a noise coming from down where the well was

"um dhu the cat" Hinata said walking down, suddenly she stopped in front of the well, and felt something on her leg, she looked down, and saw the cat "Neko don't scare me like that" Hinata said picking up the cat

Suddenly the cover that was on the well broke open grabbing Hinata

"HINATA!!!!" Hanabi yelled as she saw her sister being pulled into the well

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, what will happen to Hinata


	2. The Past

Hey guys I know It took me a wile to update this story, but I have another story to work on, anyways something that I forgot to mention, but you may all know by now is that the characters are OOC so now on with the story

* * *

The past:

Hinata looked around her to see who, or what grabbed her. Horrified she realized that a creature that looked like half centipede, half woman, she got startle when the creature spoke to her

"You girl, you have it, I can feel it my strength returning to me, give me the jewel!"

"W-what are you talking about, I don't have anything!" Hinata said trying to get away from the monsters grip

"Don't lie to me girl" she said grabbing Hinata's arm tighter, Hinata winced in pain

"Let go of me!!!" Hinata yelled putting her hand in front of the monsters face, suddenly a pink light came from her hand pushing the creature away

"W-what's g-going on?" Hinata asked herself realizing that she was at the bottom of the well; she called her sister to get help

"Hanabi go and get grandpa!" Hinata got no response "Hanabi!!!" Hinata yelled but got no response "she must have got scared, and ran away" Hinata said, as she looked for a way out she saw a vine and decided to climb her way up, when she got to the top she looked around, she wasn't at her family's shrine anymore

"Toto I have a feeling where not in Konoha anymore" Hinata said walking around, when she saw something that was actually familiar, the 500 year old tree, Hinata ran toward it and stop in her tracks due to what she saw

There on the tree, was a boy he had blonde hair, fox and ears? Thinking that was strange, she walked closer to him; he looked as if he was sleeping

"H-hey there" Hinata said getting closer to him "w-what are you doing there?" Hinata asked as she walked, she kept staring at his ears; she reached up to them and touched them "well these are real" Hinata said giving out a sigh

"Who are you and what are you doing there!!!" someone yelled making Hinata look back, she saw a group of men with bows aimed at her

"P-please don't hurt me" Hinata said walking away from where she was hoping they wouldn't shoot her

Minutes later Hinata was sitting in what seemed to be the middle of the village, everyone was looking at her, she looked around and notice the clothes they where wearing  
_'Where am I?' _she thougth as she heard people talk about her some said that she was a demon or something because of her estrange clothing, her having estrange clothing? They where dressed estrange they looked like they where in a the feudal era  
"make way for the priestess Kohana" a man said

Hinata looked at the crowd, and saw an old lady walk pas them, she had a tray with her that seemed to be filled with ash, she stopped in front of Hinata and looked at her, then she poured the ash on Hinata and said

"Demon be gone!"

"H-hey what's the deal!?" Hinata said closing her eyes and the ash fell on her head "I'm no demon if that's what you think I am" Hinata said

The old lady examined Hinata, she moved closer realizing that she looked familiar, and took a good look at her, then she turned to one of the villager, who untied her  
Hours later Hinata was inside a hut with the old lady from earlier

"Sorry about earlier child, we mean no harm, but we're in war and we mistrust stranger"

"so we're not in Konoha aren't we?" Hinata asked

"'Konoha' is that where you're from?" the old lady asked Hinata

"Y-yea I should get going" Hinata said smiling _'thou I have idea how, something pulled me into the well, and I ended up here' _she thought

At that moment the village was attacked by the same creature that attacked Hinata, she ran outside and looked at villagers who where fighting off the creature, they shoot arrows, but it seemed to do nothing, Hinata knew the creature was after her, she started to run

"Where are you going child?" Kohana asked the running girl

"It's after me I have to get this thing away from here" Hinata said running, Hinata looked back to see the demon following her, she kept running into the forest

"Grandpa, mom, and dad, anyone"Hinata said running"HEEELLLPPPP" she yelled

Deep inside the forest the blonde that was sleeping, woke up "I can smell it" he snarled  
"I can smell the blood of the woman who killed me"

Hinata kept running deeper into the forest, hoping that some one would help her eventually, she kept looking back to see if the demon was still following her, Hinata was starting to run out of breath, but she had to keep going, she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground

"What's wrong Hanako can't you kill that thing like you killed me?" a voice said causing Hinata to look up to see the boy from earlier "c'mon Hanako shoot it"

Hinata got up and glared at him

"Litsen who ever this Hanako person is, is not me!!!" she said

"Don't take me for a fool Hanako!"

"I am NOT Hanako!!" Hinata yelled

"I say you are you smell just like her" the boy stopped for a minute "wait you're not her"

"I know my name is Hinata, Hi-na-ta!" she said, suddenly Hinata felt something around her, pushing her against the tree

The people from the village where chasing the demon, they where shocled to see the blonde boy awake

"It can't be" Kohana said "Naruto he's awake!"

* * *

Ok this chaprer one is over


	3. The Jewel resurfaces

Hey guys I know this story is taking a long time to update and all is just that I seem to only come with ideas for may other fanfic, any way enjoy

* * *

Ch2: the jewel resurfaces

"Now little girl give me the sacred jewel" the monster said charging at Hinata

'_Sacred jewel!?!?!?!'_ Naruto thougth looking at the demon

"I don't have it, get away from me!!!" Hinata yelled, putting her hand in front of the demon's face, and like before the creature was pulled back by some sort of force that came from her hand, Hinata fell on the ground, the she looked at her hand _'that was just like before' _she thougth remembering what happened earlier in the well, Hinata looked down at her chest, she noticed that there was something glowing "w-what is that??"

"I'm growing tiered girl give me the jewel NOW!!!!" the demon yelled charging at Hinata, then the demon bit her throwing her up in the air, out of it was a jewel that looked like pink pearl, Hinata stared at it

'_T-that came out of me????'_ Hinata thougth confused, she landed on the ground, and got up, to see the demon swallowing the jewel, it's appearance changed, it's arms that where pulled of by the force that came from what Hinata did, started to re-attach to the body, it's skin shed, it no longer looked like the regular skin color it was red, and a dark green, it actually looked black, and it's teeth grew, and now looked like fangs

Hinata stood up and walked away backwards, and hit the tree

"Hey you there" Naruto said looking at Hinata, she looked back at him "do you think you can pull this arrow out?" he asked

"NO, child you must not pull the arrow out!!!" Kohana yelled

"Listen old lady would you rather take your chances with the centipede!!!" he yelled at Kohana, then he looked at Hinata "what about you, are you ready to die?"

Hinata looked at him, then at the centipede "if I have to choose" she said grabbing the arrow "I choose to live" as she said that the arrow disappeared

Naruto started laughing, Hinata looked at him confused, Naruto jumped into the air, and landed in front of the centipede

"Time to die you wicked hag!!!" Naruto yelled as he charged toward it with his hands open, he looked like he was going to scratch the centipede, with his claws he cut right threw it

"H-he's strong" Hinata said looking at him, suddenly she notice something moving next to her, the pieces of the centipede where moving, they where going to put themselves back together

"Quick child, tell me, where is the jewel!" Kohana said walking next to Hinata

Hinata looked around and pointed at a piece that was near a tree, Kohana walked toward it, and took the jewel out, the demon started to loose it's skin until all that remained where it's bones

"Now that this is over with, we must take the remaining pieces and put them in the well" Kohana said, some of the men in the village gathered the bones, Kohana walked toward Hinata, and handed her the jewel

"This must not fall into the wrong hands" she said Hinata nodded

"Hey girl how about you give me the jewel, and no one gets hurt" Naruto said looking at Hinata with an evil grin in his face

Hinata walked back, Kohana moved her arm in front of Hinata as if she was trying to stop Naruto "Hinata you must run" she ordered her, Hinata nodded, and started to run

"You think you can out run me?" Naruto yelled running after her

"Lady Kohana what should we do?" one of the men asked

"Get the beads and hurry" she said, the men nodded

Meanwhile Hinata was running for her life, with Naruto close behind her

"How did I got myself into this mess" she asked herself as she looked back, this guy was still on her tail, as she ran she tripped on a rock, and fell on the ground dropping the jewel, it rolled down a hill and into a bridge, Naruto saw his chance to take the jewel,and jumped into the bridge, as he did some beads gathered around his neck, he didn't pay much attention to it as he waited for the jewel to roll his way, Hinata watched as she figured she couldn't do anything, if she tried to stop him she would certainly die

"Quick child the word" Kohana called

"What word?" Hinata said looking at her confused

"Any your word had the power to suppress his spirit" she said

"Any word?" Hinata said "which one" she had to think fast "USWARI" she shouted

Naruto fell flat on his face, when he got up he looked at the beads that where around his neck

"What the hell is this!?!?" he said trying to get them off, with no success

"Sorry Naruto but you don't even have the strength to take those off" Kohana said calmly

"Shut up you old hag!! I would go up there and kill you if you didn't look half way dead!!!" Naruto yelled at her in rage

"The word please" Kohana said

"Uswari" Hinata said

Naruto fell on the bridge again, this time breaking the bridge falling down into the river, Hinata walked to where the jewel was and picked it up

"I wish I would have said that earlier" Hinata sighed as she looked down to the river

Once morning came, the people of the village where already starting to rebuild their village, Kohana was helping Hinata heal the wound she got the nigth before

"Now that the sacred jewel has resurfaced, is up to you to watch over it, since now they'll be not only demons but people after it" Kohana said

"More dangerous than the one that attacked yesterday?" Hinata asked

"Yes, the Sacred jewel has the power to make people stronger" Kohana said

"Specking of making people stronger, what are you still doing here?" she asked Looking at Naruto

"With the beads around his neck, his threat is diminished, we can allow him to be this close to the jewel" Kohana said

"But why would you want the jewel any way? You're already strong, what power can the jewel give you that you don't already have?" Hinata asked looking at the jewel

"Naruto may be strong, but he's only a _half_-demon" Kohana said

Naruto punched the wooden floor, with rage breaking it "you know something I hate that an old woman who I just meet, acts like she knows me!!!" he yelled at her

"So you don't remember Naruto? I thougth so" Kohana said "I'm Kohana, younger sister to Hanako, the one who bounded you to the tree"

"So you're the little brat hu?" Naruto said looking at her "well if you're this old the Hanako must be pushing a hundred, I'm glad I don't have to worry about getting old, not for a wile at least" Naruto said

"Hanako didn't worry ether, she died" Kohana said looking at him

Naruto looked at her, somewhat shocked, but then smirked "sorry to hear that, not that I care that's something less for me to worry about"

"Don't get too confident Naruto, I know now that Hinata is the reincarnation of my sister, and is not only because she resembles her, but the fact that the jewel was in her body is proof enough" Hanako said looking at Hinata

Hours later Hinata was walking around the village, she was staring at the jewel, it was her job to protect it now, how could that happen to her? She's just a regular High School student, it seems that she wasn't anymore now she had to protect the jewel, according to Kohana she will need Naruto's help

In another place in the village, Naruto was sitting on to of a tree

"She died and I didn't even know" Naruto said to himself, he felt something coming at him, he grabbed it with his hand, and saw that it was a fruit, he looked at it, who would throw him that? Naruto turned around and saw Hinata, she was caring baskets full of beg tables and fruits

"Hey there" Hinata yelled

"Where did you get all of those?" Naruto asked looking at her

"The people of the village gave it to me" Hinata said looking at the stuff she got "You want some?" she asked

Naruto came down from the tree and glared at Hinata as she ate, Hinata realized that, and looked at him

"Listen who ever this Hanako girl is, is not me so don't be mad at me ok?" Hinata said

"You fool!!!" Naruto said jumping back into the tree "All I'm after is the jewel, can't you see that!!! I can easily take it away from you!!!" He yelled at her

"Oh really!" Hinata wispered "considering that all I have to say is uswari-"

Naruto fell flat on his face, Hinata looked at him

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Hinata said nervously

"Yea rigth" Naruto said

* * *

well that's the end of this chapter I hope you guys like it


End file.
